taken inside
by SoulSeekerHP
Summary: Jayden and Tyler Winston were just two normal twins that's until one day they were taken into the Twilight life. They must seek the help of the Cullen's to break out of the book. Will they stay or go home? T for language. J/Jay A/Ty E/B Em/R C/E story in hiatus
1. Happy Birthday

Jayden and Tyler Winston were just two normal twins that's until one day they were taken into the Twilight life. They must seek the help of the Cullen's to break out of the book. Will they stay or go home? T for language. J/Jay A/Ty E/B Em/R C/E

Jayden's P.O.V

Tyler and I were sitting in the living room he was playing guitar hero world tour. And I was reading my Twilight book on the couch for the tenth thousands time. I looked up at my brother with his shaggy brown hair with natural blonde highlights as it fell in front of his eyes again, his crystal blue eyes piercing their way through his hair to see the TV. And his very tan skin and perfect teeth how he can have such nice skin and good teeth is a mystery to me. Me well I had the black hair with brown natural highlights and some unnatural red highlights. My hair came to the mid of my back with a gentle curl at the ends, my eyes are hazel with a rim of very dark shade of blue that is sort of unnatural to people I guess. And a little lighter skin and my teeth are also very nice just not as perfect as his.

Tyler and I live in an orphanage but the funny thing is that the building is abandon. But there is food and things that we need to get through the week. We go to school for about three hours and the rest we just skip. I love Twilight its my most favorite book ever.

"Jayden, what time is it?" Tyler asked me.

"Ummmmmmmmm, 2:30 pm. Why?" I asked.

" Just asking." He says.

" Okay." I say.

Tyler's P.O.V

"Just asking." I say.

"Okay." She says.

Few that was a close one I can't believe she forgot today was our birthday. We were finally Seventeen. Just five more minutes yay. I can't wait 5……4……3…….2…………1.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I yelled Jayden looked up at me and smiled.

Jayden's P.O.V

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Tyler yelled I looked up at him and smiled. Wow I totally forgot. It's a good thing I went and bought his present ahead of time.

"So what you get me Ty?" I asked.

"I got you the next Twilight books and a new journal." he says.

"Awwww thanks." I say and hug him.

"So……what you get me?" he asks.

"Well I got you another guitar hero game, and your other present is in the backyard." I say. So we walk to the back door were…………

**Plz review this story and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Where are we?

_"I got you the next Twilight books and a new journal." he says._

_ "Awwww thanks." I say and hug him._

_ "So……what you get me?" he asks._

_ "Well I got you another guitar hero game, and your other present is in the backyard." I say. So we walk to the back door were _

_"I got you the next Twilight books and a new journal." he says._

_ "Awwww thanks." I say and hug him._

_ "So……what you get me?" he asks._

_ "Well I got you another guitar hero game, and your other present is in the backyard." I say. So we walk to the back door were........._

**Chapter 2 : Where are we?**

"Well I got you another guitar hero game, and your other present is in the backyard." I say. So we walk to the back door were two motorcycles one as black as the night sky and the other one as silver as a star.

"So which one is mine?" Tyler asked.

"Well the silver one seems to work better for you and besides it would go great with your old silver helmet." I say.

"Yeah your right it would." he said.

"Hey let's go and get some dinner and get some food." I said.

"Sounds good to me." he said.

So Tyler and I got on his bike and drove down the narrow street. I tightened my grip around his waist. I may be brave but I can get scared sometimes. We stopped at Big Boy when we pulled into the parking lot this jock from our school named Jason walks up to me.

"Hey Jayden why not ditch this guy and come hang out with a real man." Jason says all cocky and drunk.

"Jason get your drunken ass away from me. And 'that guy' is my brother dumbass." I say right in his face. He looked at me like I had just slapped him across his face. Which I really wish I had, I mean that guy has been hitting on me all my life good he needs to get a life. Then I follow Tyler into the restaurant quickly.

"I really hate him." I say frustrated.

"I hate him just as much as you do." Tyler says. Then the waitress walks up to us and leads us to our table.

"May I take your order?"she asks.

"Umm two sundae's and some coca-cola, please." Tyler says.

"Alright those will be right out." she says and walks off.

**(20 minutes later after all the boring stuff they just arrived at home)**

"That was fun." I say smiling.

"Yeah that was I liked it when you scared Jason shitless ha-ha." Tyler said.

"Well I'm really tired. I'm going to bed, Night." I say yawning and I make my way up the stairs to my room.

"Night." he says from the living room. I tripped when I made it to the landing but I didn't fall. That night I dreamed the best dream ever. I was in the Twilight books with a really hot guy standing behind me holding me close to him.

Tyler's P.O.V

Jayden went up to her room and I just went and sat on the couch. And turned on the TV. After the first 2 minutes I was fast asleep dreaming of our parents. We were very lucky that we found this place.

Jayden's P.O.V

The next morning I shot up in my bed and looked out the window. When I looked out it was green and cloud cover and a slight sprinkle of rain. Where are we? That's weird just last night it was a clear night in Michigan. Why is it so cold and damp? Oh well I think that I'll go read my twilight books. So I walked over to my book shelf and I looked on the top shelf and then the middle and then the bottom but they weren't there. So I headed to the stairs and as soon as I was on the second to last step I fell and hit the wood floor with a 'THUD' waking Tyler.

"Jay are you alright." he asked walking over to me and giving me his hand to help me up.

"Yeah I'm okay. I think." I say as I take his hand and stand up. Then the door bell rings. That's weird the bell was broken. Tyler walks towards the door and opens it. I walked up behind him and there stood………….

**(plz review...)**

**Oh tell me who should be at the door.**

**1. Edward and Bella**

**2. The Cullens**

**3. The Swans**

**4. Just Edward,Bella,Jasper,Emmett,Alice, and Rosalie.**


	3. Author's note

Hey everyone sorry I haven't posted anything in a while I've been busy.

The past couple weeks I've been rehearsing for the musical at my school and stuff. But I promise just as soon as the musical is over there will be an update on the story.

And thnx to those contributed to the next chapter.

Lov u all and peace out.

Lov, SombraEterno15

(Emy)


	4. The Cullen's

**Me: I own twilight**

**Jasper: No you don't**

**Me: I know but i own Jayden and Tyler**

**Jasper: Nope I own Jayden you can keep Tyler**

**Me: fine but have her home by seven  
**

**Jasper: Fine**

**Jayden: Love you Jazzy**

**Tyler: "runs and hides behind me" love makes me sick.**

**Me: lol enjoy this chapter  
**

**PREVIEW.**

Jayden's P.O.V

The next morning I shot up in my bed and looked out the window. When I looked out it was green and cloud cover and a slight sprinkle of rain. Where are we? That's weird just last night it was a clear night in Michigan. Why is it so cold and damp? Oh well I think that I'll go read my twilight books. So I walked over to my book shelf and I looked on the top shelf and then the middle and then the bottom but they weren't there. So I headed to the stairs and as soon as I was on the second to last step I fell and hit the wood floor with a 'THUD' waking Tyler.

"Jay are you alright." he asked walking over to me and giving me his hand to help me up.

"Yeah I'm okay. I think." I say as I take his hand and stand up. Then the door bell rings. That's weird the bell was broken. Tyler walks towards the door and opens it. I walked up behind him and there stood.........

Chatper 3

"Yeah I'm okay. I think." I say as I take his hand and stand up. Then the door bell rings. That's weird the bell was broken. Tyler walks towards the door and opens it. I walked up behind him and there stood ten people and they looked like gods. There were five girls and five boys. One girl had butterscotch eyes and that shimmered when she smiled she also had brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She stood next to a little girl that looked about sixteen years old. And she had long curly bronze hair and beautiful brown eyes. Then the man standing next to the brunette had bronze hair and golden eyes.

And next to the young girl was a boy who looked as though he was seventeen or so years old he was holding her hand. He had dark skin and black hair with dark unnatural brown eyes. Behind him was very huge person with brown hair with a very goofy smile plastered on his face. The girl next to him had a body that any super model would die for she had blonde hair and a look on her face that seem to say 'why am I here'. And then there was a girl with short black hair she looked like a pixie. She had a huge smile on her face he was looking at my brother and he was looking back.

The last one that looked like a teen had gold locks that fell in front of his eyes. He was like my own personal god he flashed me a gorgeous smile which made me blush. And then there was a tall man with blonde hair, he looked like a fatherly figure. And next to him was a beautiful lady with a motherly aura around her she wore a warm smile.

"Um……………..Can I help you?" I asked.

"Were the Cullen's an this is my brother Emmett, my sister Alice, my wife Bella my niece Renesme her boyfriend Jacob Black. My brother's girlfriend Rosalie and her brother Jasper Hale and my parent Carlisle and Esme. And I'm Edward Cullen." he said. I stood in extreme shock I knew these names from somewhere. But where?

Tyler's P.O.V

"And I'm Edward Cullen." he said.

"I'm Tyler Winsten and this is my sister……" I heard a thump…thump… going up the stairs.

"That was my sister Jayden. Sorry about that. Hold on." I say as I walk over to the stairs.

"JAYDEN WINSTEN… GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled up the stairs.

"NO!" she yelled back.

"FINE, THEN I'LL JUST BURN YOUR BOOKS!" I yelled then I started to walk away when something or someone, fell on me.

Jayden's P.O.V

"FINE, THEN I'LL BURN YOUR BOOKS!" he yelled. Oh he didn't just say what I think he just said. I ran out of my room and jumped down from the third floor of the house and landed on top of him.

"Don't you even dare touch my books, Brother Dear?" I said in his face with venom sitting on every word I spoke. Someone cleared their throat I looked at the door to find the Cullen's looking at me with horror written all over their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you do that without hurting yourself?" Emmett asked.

"You mean jump from the third floor to on top of him? Well when my books are at risk or anything of mine is at risk I don't care what happens to me. If anyone touches my things then I take fastest route to get to them first." I say as I smile.

"Jay can you get of me?" Tyler said.

" Maybe?" I say smirking. I heard someone snicker. I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"You'll be next Mr. Whitlock. Oops." I say.

"Jay what did you just say?" Tyler asked.

"Um…..Nothing not a thing." I lied and I was a bad liar.

"Jay don't you dare lie to me." he said. I jumped up from my spot on top of Tyler and started to walk up the stairs to my room to get something.

"Jay where are you going? JAY!" Tyler yells. I don't answer him I walk into my room then to the bathroom. I shut the door and started to cut myself again it has been two year since I cut myself.

Tyler's P.O.V.

Jayden's starts to walk up the stairs.

"Jay where are you going? JAY!" I yelled. She doesn't answer me. She walks into her room then to the bathroom and shut the door. She couldn't be doing what I think she is doing no she promised she would never do it again. I look to the Cullen's then to the stairs.

"What she doing?" the little girl I think her name was Renesme asked.

"I have a hunch? Won't you please come in I'll be right back." I said then I bolted up the stairs. I banged on the bathroom door pleading with her to open it.

"Jay open the door please." I pleaded.

"No." she said.

"JAYDEN ISABELLA WINSTEN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW?" I yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE MY MIDDLE NAME ON MY TYLER MASEN WINSTEN. DON'T EVER USE THAT NAME OF THE BITCH THAT LEFT US ON ME. GO AWAY." she yelled. I don't have a clue as to what has come over her all of a sudden.

"Need some help?" some asked. I turned to see Emmett and Jasper.

"Sure, please." I say. They smiled at me.

"Alright Jayden move away from the door." Jasper said.

"Here we go." Emmett said. And with that the door was gone.

"Thanks." I say. I walk into the bathroom and grab the knife from her.

"You promised you wouldn't do this anymore. You promised me." I said.

"I sorry so sorry. Tyler please forgive me." she cried. I hugged her close.

"It's alright." I said. Then we walked down to the living room.

"She alright?" Esme asked.

"Yeah she'll be okay." I said. Jayden smiled weakly.

"Well I guess we will see you at school tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, see you then." I said god was she beautiful.

Jayden's P.O.V.

"Well I guess we will see you at school tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, see you then." Tyler said.

"Bye." I said. As the walked out the front door Jasper lingered behind.

"Good day to you, Darlin'." he said with a Texas accent. I blushed and watched him leave. OMG I was falling in love with him.

"So………..


	5. What now

Jayden's P.O.V.

"Well I guess we will see you at school tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, see you then." Tyler said.

"Bye." I said. As they walked out the front door Jasper lingered behind.

"Good day to you, Darlin'." he said with a Texas accent. I blushed and watched him leave. OMG I was falling in love with him?

"So what's with you all of a sudden?" Tyler asked me.

"I don't know I'm sorry; all of this put me into shock." I said.

"Whatever you say Jay." he said wandering into the kitchen. I followed after him and sat on the counter holding my arm close to myself. Starring out the window while I heard drawers open and shut then water running.

"Give me your arm." He said standing in front of me. Knowing I couldn't resist I gave him my arm and he slowly cleaned away the dried up blood.

"Am I going to have to hide all of the sharp objects from you or something?" He said teasingly.

"No, I swear I won't do it again Ty." I said looking down to embarrassed to look at him. He lifted my head and smile.

"It will be okay, I promise to protect from everything Jay." He said patting my head and walking over to the sink and rinsing out the towel. I loved my brother dearly he was my only family left in the world and he always protected me from everything. There was once a time when he had ended up in the hospital for getting into a fight with a guy. He had a broken arm and four broken fingers. I felt so bad for putting him in danger but he never complained he just would smile and say 'I will always protect you Jay no matter how many times I end up in this bed.'

"Well we might as well get a look around the town while we have the time." I said.

"Yeah sounds like a plan to me." Tyler said.

**What should Tyler and Jayden do while in town? Should they run into the Cullens? Should Tyler get Alice first or should Jayden get Jasper first?**

**Should Jasper do romantic gestures for Jayden? Should Tyler give Alice roses? Should the Volturi come to visit?**

**Review and tell me **

**yours truely, tearstruckcheeks**


End file.
